Primeiro Beijo
by SakuraSouke
Summary: Um beijo...o primeiro...Nejihina


**Obs.: "pensamentos"**

**Agradeço á E-Pontas (tem uma mensagem para vc no fim da história espero que leia!), Haru-e-k, Marih-chann e a Bruuh-x E A TODOS. Valeu mesmo pelas Reviews que sempre me animam!**

**

* * *

**

**O PRIMEIRO BEIJO**

Ele sempre treinava durante a tarde até a noite no centro de um bosque, todos já sabiam o que fazia e onde estava... Seu nome era Neji Hyuuga, que depois da Batalha Chunin se dedicou em dobro em seu treinamento para não perder mais para ninguém, principalmente... Para NARUTO, que por sua culpa havia notado o quanto amava Hinata e que não era somente uma admiração por sua extrema beleza.

Neste bosque havia uma pessoa o observava, mas quando ele usava o Byakugan para detectar-lo ele simplesmente desaparecia...

Mas dessa vez ele estava disposto a solucionar o mistério... Quem era a tal presença?

Quem o observava tanto?

Tantas perguntas, tamanha curiosidade.

Rapidamente quando o Sol estava no centro do céu ele fez uma copia sua e se escondeu no alto de uma arvore enquanto sua cópia treinava. Neji ficou atento a cada movimento de qualquer coisa e com seu Byakugan ativado ele poderia enfim saber quem era a tal pessoa, até que avistou e não acreditou em quem era, poderia ser? Ela realmente estava olhando fixamente a sua copia treinar então era obvio demais. Ele com muito cuidado para não despertar a atenção fez passos largos e levíssimos ate chegar bem perto e...

**Neji:** Hinata-sama o que faz agachada na moita numa tarde como essa?

**Hinata:** e - eu es... Mas não pôde terminar a frase, pois Neji a interrompe.

**Neji:** eu sei o que estava fazendo, já faz uma semana que me observa. POR QUÊ?

Hinata percebeu que naquele momento não adiantaria mentir, afinal ele **ERA UM GÊNIO.**

Tomou fôlego e o olhou diretamente nos olhos de Neji...

**Hinata:** Ah, é bem q-que... É verdade eu te observava p-por-porque é meu caminho ninja e co - como (dessa vez ficou vermelha) você é... Forte e hábil deduzi que se te observasse aprenderia alguma coisa.

A tamanha sinceridade de Hinata fez com que Neji se surpreendesse, pois não esperava que Hinata fosse tão sincera.

Isso fez com que Neji pensasse um pouco para logo depois estender a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

**Neji:** Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez vê se não faz mais isso, tudo bem?

**Hinata:** Obrigada! E abriu um doce sorriso como forma de agradecimento.

Ao ver esse sorriso Neji ficou corado, seu coração acelerou e teve uma enorme vontade de beijá-la, mas não poderia realizar essa ação, afinal ela era uma SOUKE e não poderia amá-la e nem fazê-la amá-lo, ao fim e ao cabo ele acreditava que depois de tudo que fez para ela seria uma "missão" praticamente impossível.

**Neji:** "Minha função é somente protegê-la, minha missão é somente protege - lá, minha função é somente protegê-la... Nunca amá-la, nunca amá-la, nunca amá-la...". Esses eram seus pensamentos enquanto treinava cada palavra era como um soco que recebia, mas era tarde para voltar atrás e se desculpar, ela jamais o perdoaria porque ela sempre, SEMPRE, esteve certa.

Depois de várias horas de treinamento tinha ficado muito tarde, Neji tirou a camisa deixando seus suados e lindos bíceps bem formados à mostra e se recostou em uma árvore fechando os olhos e deixando seus lábios semi-abertos.

Hinata ao ver tamanha beleza tinha ficado totalmente corada e sem perceber se aproximava dele cada vez mais... Ela estava praticamente hipnotizada com tanta beleza.

Agachou-se e lentamente colocou seu dedo nos lábios entreabertos de Neji, não podia evitá-lo...

**Neji:** (corado) Hi-Hinata sama... Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, já que ela se aproximava cada vez mais...

Mas não o beijou simplesmente seus lábios ficaram encostados aos dele, mas não se movia,não fazia nada,somente o olhou com esses olhos tão iguais aos dele,deu um suspiro e disse:  
-Gome-gomenasai onissan eu realmente sinto muito.

Logo começou a chorar e a correr desesperadamente para fugir de Neji, pois ainda não acreditava que seria capaz desse feito.

**Hinata:** "Não pode ser!".

"Eu quase o beijei!"

"O que houve comigo, eu nunca fui desse jeito com ninguém, então por que com ele!"

Neji ao perceber que Hinata estava fugindo, rapidamente se levantou e correu atrás dela e como já não era esperado conseguiu alcançá-la em questões de minutos.

Mas não esperava que caísse em cima dela e rolasse pela grama até parar em uma parte do bosque que somente havia flores de diferentes cores e com um silencio absurdo. Ele aproveitou a chance e parou bem em cima dela a encurralando segurando seus pulsos para que não tivesse nenhuma escapatória.

**Hinata:** DEIXE-ME IR! Gritava enquanto se remexia para fugir.

**Neji:** EU NÃO SAIREI DE CIMA DE VOCÊ ENQUANTO NÃO ME DISSER A VERDADE! Disse tratando de se manter firme para que ela não pudesse fugir.

**Hinata:** A-a... Verdade?

**Neji:** Sim, já é hora de nos sincerarmos, não acha?

**Hinata:** Entenda e-e-eu não p-posso...

**Neji:** E por que não?

**Hinata:** P-por-porque e-eu...

**Neji:** (muito corado) EU TE AMO DEMAIS E TE QUERO MAIS QUE TUDO HINATA SAMA!

**Hinata:** (corada) Neji e - eu...

**Neji:** Por favor, perdoe ESSE GRANDE IDIOTA que sou que fez a maior besteira da vida dele machucando-te!

**Hinata:** Neji... Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso perdoá-lo nesse momento...

**Neji:** E - eu entendo... Saindo de cima dela e sentando de costas para ela, tratando de ocultar seu rosto triste e decepcionado...

**Hinata:** Porque vc não me fez nada!Então não posso perdoá-lo. Encostando seu rosto nas costas de Neji e deslizando suas mãos em seus bíceps e o acariciando.

**Neji:** Hinata sama... Dessa vez se virando para ficar de frente á ela.

Hinata: Naquela luta você estava iludido pelo ódio e pela primeira vez eu consegui lhe compreender. Então eu automaticamente te perdoava a cada golpe que me dava.

**Neji:** Hinata sama eu... Mas não pôde completar a frase, pois Hinata o interrompeu pousando seu fino dedo em seus lábios.

**Hinata:** Eu te amo muito e também te quero.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Neji repentinamente ficou sério, a olhando fixamente, aproximando seus lábios cada vez mais do dela, a puxando pela cintura um pouco mais para si.

**Hinata:** O que você esta fa... Não conseguiu nem terminar a frase, pois foi interrompida pelos lábios de Neji que pousou lentamente nos de Hinata...

_Um beijo... O primeiro... Num bosque cheio de flores e um silencio absoluto que só se escutava o barulho dos movimentos dos lábios de ambos, a rolagem pela grama e o vento batendo nas árvores fazendo diversas borboletas dançarem e pétalas de flores flutuarem entre eles..._

_Perfeito..._

**QUASE!**

Se não fosse pelos bisbilhoteiros ninjas: Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto e Sakura H, que ouviram vozes no interior do bosque e foram ver o que ocorria e quando viram a discussão resolveram ficar por lá! Somente para ver no que ia dar!

**Lee:** A Chama da Juventude nasceu em Neji!GAI SENSEI FICARÁ FELIZ EM SABER!

**Tenten:** cala a boca Lee, podem nos ouvir e estragar o clima lindo que esta sobre eles... E se você ousar a fazer isso o Neji não vai precisar destruí-lo, porque eu mesma faço antes, ficou claro? (com um tom ameaçador e olhos assassinos)

**Lee:** (com muito medo) Sim senhora!

**Kiba:** (com cara de perv.) É isso que eu chamo de amasso!Certo Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** AU!

**Ino:** Esta vendo Shikamaru! Se você não fosse tão preguiçoso beijaria como o Neji... Olha que sincronia perfeita, no lugar mais que perfeito e como brinde para Hinata ele esta com os bíceps a mostra e... Ele a deixa tocar neles... MEU DEUS!Você nunca deixou tocar nos seus!Isso se você tiver!A Hinata tem sorte por Neji ser **COMPETENTE**!

**Shikamaru**: Caramba você só sabe reclamar... Eu tenho preguiça confesso, mas não deve ser tão ruim assim, pois você sempre pede mais!

**Shino**: Silêncio ele esta abrindo o casaco dela e... Agora sei por que ela vive grudada com o casaco!(com cara de surpreendido e perv.).

**Naruto:** É MESMO CARA, ELA TEM OS MAIORES PEITÕES QUE JÁ VI NA MINHA VIDA!NEM OS SEIOS DO MEU "JUTSO SEXY" SÃO MAIORES DO QUE O DELA! REALMENTE O NEJI PEGÓ PEIXÃO!

**Sakura H**.: Cala a boca Naruto!(dando uma voadora nele e fazendo com que ele voasse como uma estrela cadente)

**Naruto:** Eu compreendo se você quiser colocar silicone!(ainda voando)

**_Fim._**

**Espero que tenham gostado e espero Reviews!**

* * *

**_Eu vou continuar a fic. "Every Heart", mas enquanto não faço tá aí uma fic que como sempre é NEJIHINA!_**

**_Estou pensando em fazer de Narusaku e uma de Leeten porque acho que naum tenho muito talento para NEJIHINAS o que é uma pena, pois é meu casal FAVORITO! T.T_**

**_O que acham?_**

**E agora vou responder uns Reviews anon. da E-Pontas:**

_Primeiramente que bom que gostou da fic. "A seu lado" que eu dediquei especialmente para você! FIQUEI MUITO FELIZ por vc ter gostado! ._

_Sabe agora eu me lembrei de uma coisa interessante que gostaria que soubesse... Eu não sei se a fic. É sua, mas a primeira fic que eu li e que me fez gostar de ler fics. Foi uma chamada "Splish Splash" se eu não me engano foi em 2005 que li, é um pouco antiga... E que contava a história de Miroku e Sango no cinema (muito perfeita e que tinha até uma musica muito boa, mas não me lembro o ritmo!). Volto a lembrar que não tenho certeza se é sua, mas vale a pena te dizer do mesmo jeito!_

**Que bom que é minha fã!**

**FIQUEI MUITÍSSIMA CONTENTE POR ISSO!**

**Eu também sou sua fã!(A MAIOR CONCERTEZA) XD**

**E desculpe-me por perder seu tempo com essa mensagem imensa. Obrigada por ter tido a paciência de ler!**

**Obs.:** Quero saber qual é a surpresa que esta me aguardando!(vc me enviou uma mensagem na fic. "A seu Lado" dizendo que iria fazer uma surpresa, QUAL É?).


End file.
